<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allison and Scott body swap by Narutotheho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732326">Allison and Scott body swap</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho'>Narutotheho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Bottom Scott, Druids, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Magic, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Tension, Studying, Top Allison Argent, Unsafe Sex, Walking In On Someone, angry Chris argent, knee high socks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28732326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutotheho/pseuds/Narutotheho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Allison discovers a accident Druid book before she and Scott were supposed to study biology together and how this Druid book brings the two closer together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allison Argent/Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allison and Scott body swap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for bad punctuation or spelling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an just ordinary day for Allison she was getting ready for her study session with Scott the two were going to be alone because her parents were going out for a date.</p>
<p>Before Scott had arrived Allison was poking around her dads office looking for a book about biology she knew he had one in his bookcase but instead she came across a book labelled “how to get into your lovers pants” the book was pretty thin and on the bottom left of  it it had a white sticker which had the words “ DO NOT OPEN” in capital letters but Allison ignored it thinking her dad was too embarrassed about  the contents that  were  in the book.</p>
<p>When she opened the book the first page was empty except for the middle which repeated the title of the book but at the bottom of the title it said a book made by Druids, Allison didn’t know what a Druid was so she flipped to the other page.</p>
<p>The second page had the instructions of how to get into your lovers pants.<br/>
Step one  “you have already started this ritual because you have opened this book”<br/>
Step two “lock eyes with your lover”<br/>
Step three “you and your lover shall kiss passionately and when you break away you shall now be in the body of your lover”</p>
<p>When Allison read the last instruction she closed the book and started laughing she thought that the book must’ve been a joke present her dad.</p>
<p>Allison kept looking for the biology book and completely forgot about the book she had just read.<br/>
Allison eventually found the biology book and when she did she heard a knock on at the door and knew it was Scott so she rushed to her front door and answered it and when she did she saw Scott standing there.</p>
<p>She loved what Scott was wearing he was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed off his physique and a pair of black jeans with a matching pair of sneakers.</p>
<p>Scott thought Allison’s  outfit was cute she was wearing a pair of grey wool knee high socks, a black skirt and a red jumper.</p>
<p>“So do you want to come in” said Allison. </p>
<p>“Of course” said Scott.</p>
<p>The two headed towards Allison’s room and started studying but they got a bit off topic as the sexual tension was getting to much for the horny teens.</p>
<p>“So how good is your knowledge of reproduction” said Allison in a playful manner .</p>
<p>“Well I know quite a bit in fact” said Scott with a smirk on his face.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah prove it” said Allison who at this point was extremely horny.</p>
<p>“My pleasure” said Scott who was as horny as Allison.</p>
<p>Allison couldn’t bear it any more so she locked  eyes with Scott and then grabbed his left thigh with her left hand and with her right hand pulled him into a passionate kiss.</p>
<p>When Allison broke away from the kiss she immediately knew something was wrong because she was now in Scott’s body and Scott was in hers.</p>
<p>“Whoa Allison how the fuck did this happen” said a confused Scott, Allison found it was weird to hear someone else speak in her voice .</p>
<p>“I don’t kn- wait a minute that book” said Allison who had just remembered the book she read from her dads office.</p>
<p>“What book” said Scott who was even more confused.</p>
<p>“In my dad’s office there was a book that if you read it and follow the instructions that it swap you and your lovers body, I thought it was a joke but I guess we’re living proof” said Allison who just dumped a lot of information onto Scott who was little less confused now.</p>
<p>“So me and you are lovers” said Scott with a grin on his face.</p>
<p>“Duh stupid don’t act all dumb I’ve seen the way you look at me and you were so loving when we were kissing” said Allison in a cocky tone.</p>
<p>“Don’t lie i know you loved me kissing you aswell” said Scott who still was grinning.</p>
<p>“Yeah I was wondering why we stopped” said Allison who pulled Scott into another kiss.</p>
<p>After a few seconds of kissing the two started to feel odd sensations in their new bodies, Scott started to feel this burning feeling between his legs it was driving him mad because it was begging  him to touch it and for Allison she started to feel something growing in her crotch.</p>
<p>“Scott how about we turn this into a practical study session” said Allison after breaking away from their kiss.</p>
<p>“I’m so down” said Scott who was desperate for Alison to fuck him.</p>
<p>The two stripped down until they were left in their underwear.</p>
<p>“Whoa Allison  your underwear is sexy” said Scott who couldn’t stop looking at Allison’s matching pair of black lace bra and panties.</p>
<p>“Yeah and  your boxers don’t leave much to the  imagination” said Allison looking down at the her bulge.</p>
<p>The two couldn’t wait any longer so Allison pulled down her boxers and Scott pulled down his panties and he attempted to try and take off the bra he was wearing but couldn’t so also Allison had to unclasp it for him and once she had done it  he got onto Allison’s bed with his legs spread out wearing nothing but Allison’s grey socks waiting for her to insert his penis into her own body.</p>
<p>When Allison did plunge Scott’s penis into her own vagina the two were having a great time Allison was enjoying the pleasure of thrusting Scott’s penis into her own pussy she loved how wet and tight it was and for Scott it hurt at the beginning but soon it started to feel out of this world it even caused him to moan and beg Allison to go faster and harder.</p>
<p>“Damn I finally get why guys like boobs so much my tits look incredible” said Allison who started fondling Scott’s right breast and sucking the other this caused Scott to moan even louder  from the pleasure he was receiving from Allison.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Allison I have *moan* to tell you that *moan* I’ve never done this *moan* before” said Scott who struggled to get the words out because he kept on moaning which was out of his control because of Allison playing with his new boobs.</p>
<p>“What *grunt* had sex as *grunt* a girl” said Allison who was teasing Scott because she knew what he was referring to.</p>
<p>“No I’m a *moan* virgin” said Scott who was embarrassed for admitting that.</p>
<p>“It’s *grunt* fine I am *grunt* too look” said Allison before both her and Scott both looked down and saw blood coming out of Allison’s former vagina.</p>
<p>“I break *grunt* my *grunt* own hymen now that’s biology” said Allison.</p>
<p>“I love you” said Scott with real emotion in his voice.</p>
<p>“Scott McCall your the love of my life” replied Allison.</p>
<p>The two knew they were about to reach their climax so Allison pulled out of Scott she didn’t want to accidentally impregnate herself so she ended up cumming on the floor and Scott was enjoying the wonders of multiple orgasms that’s when Scott knew orgasming as a girl was incredible.</p>
<p>After the twos first sexual experience was over  they needed a breather and some time to clean up because of their explosive end but as soon as Allison’s room was cleaned Scott knew Allison  wanted to go again because she had a semi swinging between her legs.</p>
<p>“Round two” whispered Scott into Allison’s ear</p>
<p>“Definitely” said Allison before bringing Scott in for another kiss.</p>
<p>So the two continued from  were they left off but what the couple didn’t know was Allison’s parents had come home early.</p>
<p>“Allison we’re home” called out Victoria but she got no response which worried the two so they headed up to Allison’s room to check on her and when they opened the door they saw their daughter in bed wearing nothing but her grey knee high socks with Scott McCall whom the two didn’t like, having sex in Allison’s bed.</p>
<p>“Allison how could you” said a furious Victoria.</p>
<p>“Mom dad I can explain” said Allison but because she was in Scotts body the two thought he was trying to annoy them.</p>
<p>“ I knew your were bad news ever since Allison brought you home” said Chris who then grabbed Allison by the arm and was pulling Allison to the front  door.</p>
<p>While Allison was getting dragged out Scott was getting an earful from Victoria who was  shouting at Scott who she thought was Allison about safe sex and how inappropriate it was for her her to be seeing Scott,  but the most awkward thing for Scott was that he was still naked in Allison’s body while her mother was shouting at him.</p>
<p>With Chris and Allison they were in the hall and Allison  was pleading with Chris trying to make him listen to her.</p>
<p>“Daddy listen to me” pleaded Allison but all it done was infuriate Chris.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare call me that” Chris said before chucking Allison outside.</p>
<p>Allison couldn’t believe she was naked in Scott McCalls body and thrown out of her own home all because she read a book.</p>
<p>The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed.<br/>If you would like to request a work I have a work that is dedicated to your requests.</p>
<p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181742/chapters/69056409</p>
<p>If you have any constructive criticism please leave them in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>